Someone like you
by Zeiloo
Summary: Sherlock drags John to the church. A little story about Sherlock and his old friend from university.


Hello :D  
>I'm german, english is not my first language: Feel free to correct any mistakes you may find!<p>

The fanfic is mostly about Sherlock and his friend from university, Victor Trevor. (The Gloria Scott, from Arthur Conan Doyle) Flashbacks and so on.

The Song is from Adele "Someone like you"  
>For me it is the best song I've heard this year.<br>Hear it, while reading!

I hope it's always clear, who is talking in the flashbacks. (well, the one using the word f*** all the time is Victor, maybe that helps )

The charakters don't belong to me, neither does the song :D

P.S. : Don't put strontium into a toilet! Please, don't try this at home! Strontium and water really don't like each other... Sherlock knew what he was doing...! Most likely... D:

**Someone like you**

John never expected Sherlock to visit a church with him.  
>(The detective just didn't look like one for religion. John thought the only thing he worshiped was the science of deduction and his massive intellect.)<br>Like usual, he didn't waste breath or time to explain to John why they were going, to which church, whether it was for a case or not.  
>It was just a -"John, we're going to the church. Now."- In his typical, nonchalant way, dragging John out of the armchair, after storming into the flat with his flittering coat, like batman.<br>The ex-soldier didn't even find time to change into something more suitable for church (he wasn't really a man of religion, but at least he had some manners). But Sherlock wore his usual fancy clothes and his dark, dramatic coat, already flying down the stairs and expecting John to follow.

"Just tell me, where exactly are we going?" John demanded, sitting next to the consulting idiot in the cabbie. Sherlock didn't even react. He stared out of the window and John wondered about the absent-minded expression he could see in the reflection of the window. The man with the midnight curled hair was deep in thoughts, so John concluded that it had to do with a case. Why else would he be so thoughtful? He had left his gun at the flat... Not really decent to take it to a church. He really hoped, he would not need it.  
>"What's up at the church then? Is it for a case?" He followed up the matter. Normally Sherlock used the time in the cabbies to explain at least a little bit of the situation when John asked him, but today he was silent. That was unusual. John sighed wearily and shook his head, following Sherlock's activity of staring out of the window. It was pointless to ask further. When this strange man didn't want to talk, he didn't talk no matter what.<p>

Silently they seated themselves in the last bank. John looked around and pursed his lips slightly.  
>A marriage.<br>Well, that was unexpected.  
>He watched the detective out of the corner of his eye.<br>He just sat there silently looking over the heads of the people to the altar.

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

They stood up, when the organ began to play.

_**That you found a girl  
>and you're married now<strong>_

Sherlock's ice grey eyes shortly followed the young woman, that entered the church with the music. She was wearing a beautiful creamy white dress, cheeks red with excitement, her brown eyes shining underneath the wedding veil towards the altar, clutching the arm of her proud father.

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

His pale face turned down for a moment, then back to the man standing by the altar, awaiting the bride.

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

The black suit didn't fit him.

_"I hate those fancy clothes. They're so uncomfortable and cumbersome! How can you run around in those things and be possibly faster than me?"_

The corners of his mouth twitched lightly, his expression smoothing.

He stood there, humming and hawing, looking at his shoes, quickly to his girl, plucking at his sleeves nervously. His dark eyes whirred around the church, searching for distraction. He was so antsy not to look at her (probably a failed attempt to avoid blushing at the sight of her) that he watched everything else instead.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

Their eyes met. Sherlock literally saw how the blush was wiped from his face in a second. His eyes widened.

_"I will never marry! Pain in the neck those dull bitches! All they want is money, money, cuddle, talking, children, more money-"_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

He lowered his eyes and looked at the red carpet before him. Sherlock smiled blankly at this reaction.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<strong>_

Mycroft had told him.

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded<strong>_

The final notes of the piece were played. Bride and bridegroom turned their backs to the audience.

_**You know how the time flies,**_

_"I'm so sorry, mate! He's usually not like this, really! I don't know what came over him to attack you!"  
>"It's okay. Just the ankle. Guess, I surprised and scared him. Partly my fault."<br>"No, no! It's my fault, I couldn't stop him in time!"  
>"...Just don't unleash him near the chapel again."<br>"Of course not! … Woah... I'm so glad, you're okay... By the way, I'm Victor. Victor Trevor."  
>"Sherlock."<em>

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**_

_"You don't have to visit me every day. I'm fine on my own. Don't you have other things to do? Friends?"  
>"I don't really have friends to spent time with."<br>"Hobbies..? Homework?"  
>"Bad at it."<em>

"Chemistry's the worst."  
>"... Show me."<p>

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**_

_"Hey, look! There is the freak!"  
>"Shut the fuck up, or I'm going to rip off your asses!"<br>"Oi, so the freak made a friend! How cute!"_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**_

_"There was no reason to break his nose."  
>"He called you a freak, fucking bastard, I should have broken his fucking face."<br>"...Thank you."  
>"Come on, stop that. That's what best friends are for."<br>"We're best friends?"  
>"... Fuck you!"<br>"I love you, too."  
>"Sneaky bastard."<em>

_**Nothing compares,**_

_"Explain again: Why are we stealing a severed head out of the pathology?"  
>"Experiment."<br>"Alright!"_

_**No worries or cares,**_

_"What's this?"  
>"Strontium."<br>"And we're standing infront of the teacher's toilet."  
>"Yup."<br>"Fuck, that's going to be awesome..."_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,**_

_"Fuck you! Fuck the fucking you, Sherlock bloody Holmes!"  
>"Would you... be so nice to call... an ambulance... instead of insulting me?"<br>"I already have, you stupid bugger! After I got your fucking message! Why didn't you take me with you, asshole!"  
>"... Too dangerous."<br>"Fuck you!"  
>"Does... your thesaurus exists out of this word?"<br>__"Will you at least stop being a god-awful, arrogant sod, when there is a fucking bullet hole in your chest?"  
>"Stomach."<br>"I'm going to kill you!"  
>"Might... not be necess-...necessary."<br>"... Don't you dare! Don't you dare dying! I'm going to kill you until your death, if you die now!"  
>"... This sentence... is a failure in itself..."<br>"Stop it! Just- stop it, okay? There! Hear the siren?"  
>"Hm..."<br>"Guess, I'll have to keep up with you a l-little longer, r-right, mate?"  
>"Am.. I so unbearable... that you have to cry?"<br>"... Fuck you."_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_"I don't understand what's so great about this broad."  
>"Irene."<br>"I know. What's so great about her? She doesn't even have proper knockers-"  
>"I'm not interested in her body. It's her brain."<br>"Tz, brain... You bloody wanna shag her!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes, you do!"  
>"No. I respect her intellect. She is very clever and-"<br>"She took the piss outta you, man! Just shag and get over-"  
>"You don't understand, do you?"<br>"What-? Well, how should I be able to?"  
>"Why are you angry now?"<br>"I'm not-! You- can't you just-? Fuck you! How do you think I can understand YOU? You- you're talking about her for days! Thinking, thinking, only thinking about this bitch! And telling me you're impressed by her intellect?"  
>"Yes."<br>"My ass! Stop lying, you bastard!"  
>It crashed.<br>"Are you happy now?"  
>"...fuck."<br>"Crashing my chemistry homework on the wall will definitely help you understanding me."  
>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!"<br>He was over him. Eyes burning with rage. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He hit him. He swore.  
>A second later.<br>It was all over.  
>"...Get out."<em>

End of university.  
>He went to Terai when his father died.<br>Sherlock never saw him again.  
>Sometimes he got post. From him.<p>

Sherlock kept every letter.

_**That for me it isn't over**_

"..-lock."

_**That for me it isn't over**_

"Sherlock..!"  
>"Hm?" He opened his eyes, awoken from the insistent whisper from the doctor.<br>Organ music.  
>Church.<br>The bridal pair passed the last bank.  
>Sherlock looked up.<br>Their eyes met again.  
>Time stopped.<br>_"Congratulation, Victor."_  
>Did he say it out loud?<p>

_**I wish nothing but the best for you.**_

He smiled hesitantly.  
>He nodded.<br>He gave John a look.  
>His smile turned into a relieved grin.<br>Then he was gone.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_


End file.
